Meeting You
by Cat Goliath
Summary: No one really liked Rapunzel. She was always seen as odd; her bright personality hidden by her quiet facade. All Jack wanted was to have fun and coast through school. After spending more and more time with the quiet girl, Jack finds himself falling for her, and Rapunzel with him, yet something holds her back. Will Jack find out Rapunzel's secret? A Walk to Remember AU.
1. Chapter one: Initiation

Blue eyes peered down at the dark water excitedly; their owner stripped down to only a pair of blue swim trunks. Jack could feel his heart speed up as adrenaline started to tingle from his chest to the tip of his fingers and toes. With hair as white as the full moon behind him, the 17 year old elbowed the trembling brunette beside him playfully.

"You sure you can handle this? Not too late to back out now, Haddock," Jack teased as Hiccup shook his head nervously.

"And miss all of this...excitement?" Hiccup asked back in a less than confident tone before waving nervously to the obviously excited group of teens down far below.

"That's the spirit, Haddock. Just ignore them down there, they're just jealous that I'm the lucky one that got to do the jump this time." Hiccup nodded back hesitantly as his hazel eyes shifted from the water to the group below.

"So, this is a normal thing for you guys?" Hiccup finally responded, now comitted to do the jump from the old tower.

"Oh yeah, we've all done it. Think of it as a sort of initiation. Something for us to see if you really have the guts to hang with us," Jack shrugged casually, "Alright, you ready?"

After a few moments of silence, Hiccup nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," the brown haired teen mumbled, waiting for Jack's countdown.

"Then here we go, in 3, 2, 1!" Jack shouted before they both jumped off the tall tower. Already use to the height, Jack maneuvered his body into a sort of cannonball before breaking the water's surface. Hearing his friends' cheers, Jack gave a sort of fist pump in the air as he cheered along with his group while waiting for their newest member to break the surface and cheer along with them.

Soon the cheers started to die down as worry began to fill the group. Now frantic, Jack clenched and unclenched his fists in worry as he tried to reassure himself that Hiccup was just fine; that he just simply dived down deeper than Jack did. Feeling the tension grow even more intense, the group of five started to feel a sort of dread when the young classmate still didn't swim up for air.

"Guys, I think somethings wrong," Toothiana, usually nicknamed Tooth by her friends, said frantically. With bright purple eyes shifting across the water and her small body gravitating towards the water, Tooth fell to her knees and brought shaky hands to her lips. "Jack! Over there!" Without a moments hesitation, the blue eyed male was already swimming towards a slowly drowning Hiccup. Ready to help Jack out, Aster and Flynn started to tug at the hem of their shirts before a wave of light made the two freeze almost instantly.

"What are you kids doing there! Don't move!" Grabbing hold of Tooth's hand, Aster started running towards his car with Sanderson, known more as Sandy, not too far behind.

"Common Sheila, Frost can handle h'mself. One look at all us and we'd be caught for sure," the dark haired Aster tried to reason in his thick Australian accent. Sandy nodded almost automatically with the Australian's words, his fingers flying around in quick hand gestures that Tooth couldn't quite pick up at the moment. With his arms reaching Tooth's mid back, the short blond mute hastily pushed at the hesitant girl's form.

"But Aster, Sandy, we can't just leave them here," Tooth pleaded, her eyes still searching the water for Jack and Hiccup. Seeing Tooth still hesitant to leave, the dark haired teen said the only thing he could think of that would have convinced the small female to agree.

"Tooth, if yah oldies find out 'bout this, they won't let ya' out of their sights ever again. Those pranks were kids stuff compared to this," Aster tried to reason, his tugging growing more and more persistent as his vibrant green eyes practically pleaded with the girl's own bright purple. Seeing time almost running out, Flynn blurted out the only thing that would have made Tooth agree to leave the two behind.

"I'll look for them."

Sending the tall brown haired teen an uneasy smile, Tooth finally nodded in agreement before following Aster and Sandy into the large gray colored jeep. With a quick glance at Flynn, the deeply tanned Australian gave a small salute and shifted the jeep into drive before speeding out of the area.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the brown eyed teen raced over towards the strangely calm waters. With his shoes already kicked off, Flynn raced towards the wooden platform that connected to the water, only to stop in his tracks when he caught the sight of silver hair slowly approaching the edge of the dock with a slip of brown bobbing above the water. Wide eyed, Flynn squatted down and slipped his hands under the unconscious Hiccup's armpits as Jack scrambled out of the water.

"Just go, man. Hurry before the guard gets here," Jack said in a firm hushed tone, waving off the older teen in hopes that Flynn would get the hint and leave before they both were caught. Hearing the shouts from the guard growing louder and louder, Flynn gave Jack a nod and raced towards his own beaten up dark blue Subaru and drove off, the fear of being caught his driving force. Seeing his friend already moving, Jack wasted no time trying to get Hiccup to wake up. Feeling panic already creeping up his spine, Jack smacked Hiccup across the face none too lightly, hoping the force would wake the wiry teen. Seeing eyelids flutter open and water fly from the freckled boy's mouth, Jack gave a small sigh of relief before scurrying to his feet and rushing towards his silver BMW with his bundle of clothes pressed to his wet chest. With his keys swinging from the ignition, Jack automatically pulled out and drove forward, speeding out of the area as fast as his car could take him.

"Shit," Jack shouted as his eyes caught the bright flashes of red and blue. Thinking he could have made it out of there without being caught, Jack swerved his vehicle into a sharp U-turn. Looking in his rear-view mirror, Jack let out a small chuckle as the police car got smaller and smaller once Jack sped up. Looking back towards the lot he was currently driving in, the pale skinned teen slammed his bare foot against the breaks. Screeching to a halt, Jack felt his body pick up from his seat. With a wet squishy sound, soaked swim trunks slapped against the seat as Jack's head slammed backwards against his headrest. With a slight groan, blue eyes slowly peeled open only to blink shut once more.

"Step out of the car, Jack. We already know it's you," the voice of the town's head police echoed. Letting his forehead fall to his steering wheel, Jack tried to come up with some excuse to give to the police officers. After a few moments had passed, Jack released a deep sigh before slowly stepping out of his car. With his arms held up in a mock surrender pose, Jack leisurely walked into the well lighted area.

"Officers," Jack nodded with a devilish smirk on his pale lips, "nice night for a drive, isn't it?"

* * *

**I feel like I'm in a Glutton for Punishment, or however that saying goes, but I just wanted to get some thoughts on this. Especially with the poll I just posted on my profile. Which by the way, would be helpful for me to see which is the most popular and which story ends up with more of my TLC. Anyways, being the big A Walk to Remember Fanatic, the movie version at least, I really wanted to write something with my all time favorite RoTBTD pairing, thus Meeting You was born. Let me know what you all think. Hope you like and please leave a thought before you go. I own nothing. Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks while Tangled belongs to Disney. Picture used in the cover also doesn't belong to me but to Milady666 on deviantart.**


	2. Author's Announcement

Sorry guys, not an update, but an announcement. Recently I just found out how to do polls, so I set up one on my profile. I wanted to get an idea to see which one I should try putting my main focus on, so please vote on that. I also updated my profile a ton if you want to check that out, just a bunch of get to know me information. If you choose other in my poll, this would probably indicate a new story, which I have no problem with, just pm me which story you would want me to try my hand at. No requests please, I can't come up with things on the spot, but I did put a few story ideas on my profile for you to choose.

I've changed the poll to take two votes per person, so if you voted earlier, please vote again if you can, I would like to try to determine my ordering from the votes I've recieved. Unless decided otherwise. I want to try and keep voting open for a month, so until December 12 at three pm my time, voting will be open. Thanks for reading and voting.


	3. Chapter two: Consequences

**Oh my gosh guys! Thanks for the great feedback. It was much appreaciated. I think I'll start putting my author note both on top and below my stories. Now without further ado...Chapter two. **

* * *

Kicking his feet up and leaning back in his chair, Jack gave the principal a slight smirk when the large red haired man sort of hobbled into the comically small office. With a raised eyebrow, Fergus Dunbroch took hold of Jack's feet in one hand and dropped the teen's feet to the ground.

"I see Maudie decided t' let ya in," Fergus sighed, his Scottish accent thick and almost hard to understand.

"Didn't have to, Principal Dunbroch, the door was already open," Jack shrugged as he adjusted himself in his much too small plastic chair. With a sort of childlike wonder, the bearded principal looked from the usually locked wooden door to where Jack was calmly sitting, back to the door once again, his mouth agape in a comical expression before he shook away the look with a chuckle. Letting out grunts and small curses along the way, the burley principal let out a loud cheer once he reached his seat.

"Yah know, I never did get why, out of all the things in this whole school to get rid of, you decided to take out part of your office," Jack commented airily as he gave one final stretch before he started to lazily stare at the water stained ceiling. Fergus huffed in annoyance when his chair bumped against his picture covered desk before sighing dejectedly.

"You an' I both, laddie. Elinor said I should always t'ink 'bout the children," the large man responded casually before reaching for a large file to the left of his cluttered desk.

"So wut cha in fo now, laddie? Finally start a fire in th' lab yet?" Fergus asked curiously while he searched through the large tan colored folder marked 'Jack Frost', "Now where is th' wee bugger. Ah, here ye' are. Yeh drowned a boy! Ah you mad, lad! Yeh jus' don' drown a boy!" Fergus shouted in shock, his small blue eyes wide in disbelief. Jack's head snapped up at the accusation, his face stuck in an agonized look before his face dropped to his hands in disbelief.

"He's...dead. It wasn't suppose to be like that," Jack mumbled shakily, "It was just suppose to be some stupid initiation test," Jack said with slumped shoulders. Fergus gave a sort of cough in response, his expression almost guilty looking when he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, he isn't actually dead, laddie. Ah wanted ta see if yeh felt guilty 'bout th' incident. Sorry bout that, lad, bu' how wa' ah ta kno yeh din planned te' whole thin'?" Fergus said sheepishly, now realizing it probably wasn't one of his best ideas. Lifting his once dejected head from his palms, Jack looked up at the wooden legged principal with a bit of hope swirling in his blue eyes.

"Yup, says here te' place won' be placin' charges and te' lad told us ye' din make him do anythin, so ye' alright in ma book. Yer sad and upset, so I thin' Ah can let cha go withou' puni..." Fergus was interrupted by the loud bang of wood hitting drywall as a mess of wild red curls bursted into the small office.

"FROST!" the owner of the curls shouted before a sunkissed hand shot out and grabbed the collar of Jack's blue hoodie. With his mind still trying to process the string of events that had just happened, Jack blankly looked up into teal/blue eyes. Feeling his air supply cut short and his eyes practically bug out, Jack gave an audible gasp once the teal eyed girl finally dropped the pale skinned teen.

"Merida?" Fergus questioned just as the curly haired teen dropped Jack. With eyebrows pinched together, Merida turned quickly to meet her father's similar blue eyes, her posture stiffened into almost a regal stance. With a slight chill of familiar fear, Fergus waited for his only daughter to speak, sensing that he should deal with Merida like he would deal with his wife whenever in her moods.

"So wut cha goin' ta do wit' th' wanker?" Merida grumbled as she continued to glare at the pale faced boy. Jack was shocked by the girl's attitude and animosity towards him, it wasn't like he didn't know Merida, everyone knew of Merida, she was the principal's only daughter and one of the toughest girls in the whole school, but Jack didn't really go out of his way to befriend the curly haired student.

"Hey, what's your problem, Frizzy," Jack shouted, mumbling the last part as he tried to right his breathing. Merida's ears seemed to perk up at Jack's little nickname; with eyes ablaze the red head snapped her attention towards Jack and opened her mouth, ready to chew out the pale faced teen. With a sigh, Fergus slammed his hands against his desk, capturing both teens attention.

"Merida, shouldn' you be in class now?" Startled, Merida uncrossed her arms and sheeplishly looked towards the ground.

"Ah shou'd," Merida murmured before looking up at her dad with a fierce expression, "bu' Ah'm not jus gun' let him get ahway with what he did t' H'ccup. He cou'dv died!"

"But he didn't," Jack pointed out, only earning a glare from Merida.

"Ah jus wan' ta see 'im get his dues," Merida huffed before looking expectantly at her dad. Fergus gave a little sigh of defeat before opening his mouth to sentence Jack, only to be interrupted by the silver haired teen.

"Look, just cause you're the principal's daughter doesn't mean you get to tell your dad what to do. Why does it matter if Hiccup almost died, he's alive now and he isn't even pressing charges," Jack complained, knowing he sounded like a big jerk at the moment but didn't really want to serve suspension or anything worse.

"Wha- Well 'scuse me fo' worryin 'bout ma BOYFRIEND!" Merida shouted while Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up there, princess. Are you trying to tell me that scrawny Haddock is your boyfried?" Jack asked a bit baffled, "How long has this been happening and why haven't I heard of this through the, oh so great, gossip vine," Jack finished with a chuckle. Merida gave an audible huff before crossing her arms.

"If yeu must kno', 'iccup an' I wanted t' keep this a secret," Merida said hotly, going red in the face as she quickly tried to compose herself, "Now shut yer trap, Frost!"

"Alright, ye buggers! Jack, Merida is right an' I hav t' do somethin', else I got t' star' givin' ye res' of the buggers ligh' punnishmen'." Merida couldn't help but smirk at this little victory until her expression dropped at her father's next words.

"Ah won' suspend yeu, Jack. Bu' I e'spect yeu to help with the school's spring performance, tu'or the wee laddies and lasses a' the church every weeken' fo' one month, an' yeu lass," Fergus said, adressing the last part to Merida, "Yeu heard w'at Ah said, now off ta class." Merida nodded a bit uncertainly before leaving the office, her blue eyes giving Jack one last glance before trotting off to her class.

"Charming kid you got there," Jack said sarcastically before pushing himself up from the small plastic chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to," Jack huffed out, upset about the punishment he received.

"Now dun get cha tiddies in'a twist, lad. I' ain' the en' of the wo'ld," Fergus reasoned, only to see his words fall on deaf ears as Jack stomped out of the office. Sighing dejectedly, Fergus picked up a pencil and started doing his much procrastinated paperwork.

* * *

"Jack!" Toothiana called out, catching the slumped teen's attention. With a slight wave, Jack continued onward to class, ignoring his friends as he headed to homeroom.

"Oi, Frost! I know you can hear us!" Aster shouted, wrapping an arm around the saddened Tooth's shoulder. Giving a loud huff, the dark haired Australian straightened his shoulders and started stomping off towards the pale faced teen, only to be stopped by a sun-kissed hand.

"Hey, he had a tough night. Why don't we let him cool off for the day and bug the punk tomorrow," Flynn reasoned with a calm smile, "So Tooth, how did tryouts for the play go?" Flynn asked, changing the subject flawlessly. Red faced, the dark skinned girl shook her head and hands quickly in a flutter of movements.

"Oh it was so bad! I don't think I'll make the part, but at least I tried right. They said if I really wanted a part then they could have casted me as a minor character, but I didn't really feel the character, ya know. I really wanted to be the mysterious singer," Tooth said with a shrug, obviously not too upset about the audition.

"Well, your singing isn't the best," Flynn said with a joking tease in his voice, earning a smack on the shoulder by Sandy and Aster. "Hey, come on, you guys can't deny that," the brunette protested to the two other males, earning a potent glare from the short blond. "Alright, alright, hey Tooth, no hard feelings right?" Tooth smiled before giving an offhanded shrug.

"I dunno, Flynn, you did hurt my feelings pretty bad," Tooth teased before fluttering off to class, her books pressed against her chest as her friends' roughhousing roars echoed in the halls, causing a smile to spread across the short haired teen.

"Come on guys, I forgive him, I forgive him. Now let's get to class before we're marked tardy," Tooth yelled at the three, her foot tapping a bit impatiently as she stopped to turn to her friends.

"You heard the lady, I'm forgiven," Flynn said in a bragging tone before trotting after the small teen. "Now don't be late guys," the tall teen yelled before grabbing hold of Tooth's hand in his and racing off towards class, leaving behind Aster and Sandy.

* * *

**Chapter two guys! Actually I had this practically done for a while, but wanted to wait and see if I could get ahead on chapters, turns out I can't. Oh and accents, I can't write them at all, and a part of my mind thinks I'm offending someone out there, so probably gunna stop writing dialect. So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Leave me a thought before you go and thanks for reading. Want to see me put my main focus on this story, be sure to vote on my profile to determine the order of importance in writing my stories, you can vote twice if you want. I own noting. Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and DreamWorks while Tangled belongs to Disney. **


	4. Chapter three: Helping

**Oh gosh, I can't believe I didn't post this up yet. Thanks all that reviewed, favorited, and/or followed earlier. Please don't forget to vote for the story you want me to put my main focus on. I think today is the last day, but I'll prolong it until tomorrow evening at eight, my time, so put in your votes before so. Just to give a heads up, this is falling pretty behind.**

* * *

Groaning, Jack let his head fall to the desk with a thud. His fingers drummed impatiently against the table in a steady tempo, unintentionally driving the girl beside him insane.

"Excuse me?" a voice questioned quietly, sounding a bit on edge, oddly making Jack even more upset than he already was.

"Yes." Jack gritted his teeth, not even looking up at the source of the unfamiliar voice.

"Well, you're kind of driving me a little crazy. Do you mind stopping? I'm in the middle of an art project here and I'm almost done with it."

Jack continued on with his tapping, making his fingers speed up their little tempo as the voice let out a grunted sigh.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I'm in a bad mood, so if I'm bugging you so much, you can always move. There are plenty of seats," Jack said with a wave of his hand, before going back to his finger tapping. Hearing a slight snort to his right, Jack slowly looked up from his crossed arms only to see a wave of blonde walking off to a seat on the other side of the room. With a satisfied smirk, Jack shut his eyes and continued his finger tapping until the teacher finally came in and began taking attendance.

* * *

"All right, class," the strong voice of the music teacher boomed. "I want all of you to pair up and think of a theme. Think of something that you feel is expressed through most of your life."

After hearing the teacher's instructions, the students started to get up and skitter off; random bursts of chatter filled the room as connections were made and partnerships were formed. "Oh, and pick someone you don't usually work with. Don't think I don't know your usual teams."

With a disinterested grunt, Jack pushed himself up from his table and took a quick scan around the room. Seeing practically everyone already paired up, he started walking over towards the girl with the long flowing blonde hair without any other thought.

"So. Wanna be partners?" Jack asked with a frown, tilting his head downward until he was looking straight into a pair ofenormous green eyes.

"I don't see why not. You aren't going to finger tap the theme to death, now, are you?" the blonde quipped, only earning a slight chuckle from the silver-haired boy.

"You know, Corona, you're a lot funnier than you let on."

Hearing this, the blonde froze, her eyes widening slightly with something the pale boy couldn't distinguish before she ducked her head, shielding the expressive green orbs.

"Well, should we start brainstorming, Mr. Frost?"

Jack frowned at the formality, already sensing a shift from the blonde's earlier tone.

"You do know we're about the same age, right? Or do you want me to start on formalities, Miss Rapunzel Corona? I mean, I know you're a church girl, but I'm pretty sure you people don't all call each other-" Jack was cut off by a slender hand.

"Alright, Jack," Rapunzel said, hesitating on the boy's name, "I understand. From here on out, I promise to call you by your name if you will do the same and call me by mine."

"Whatever you say, Rapunzel," Jack said with a snobbish tease, not feeling all too comfortable around the shy girl.

* * *

"Faith? Hope? These are themes expressed in your life?" Jack stated bewilderedly, looking down at the small list Rapunzel presented him. Nodding slightly, the blonde wrinkled her nose slightly at the scrawl she read off Jack's own list.

"Fun. Is that really the only theme expressed in your life, Jack? Is it really that easy to pick only one?"

Jack shrugged at the question as he began fiddling with the pen in his hand.

"It's the only thing that really matters," was the teen's response, making the blonde drop her head in frustration.

"This is going to be harder than I expected," Rapunzel murmured to herself.

* * *

"Now, class, guess what? Say hi to your midterm partner. I want you two to make a song using the theme you two agreed on. And no, you can't change partners!" the teacher shouted, raising his hooked hand as his sneer made the majority of the class flinch. "Now, wow me by December fifth. That gives you buggers nearly three months. And it better be good. I know most of your faces, and I know that each and every one of you hasa musical talent; I'm the one that taught most of you."

Jack was surprised to hear the slight groan come from his right, never having heard a complaint come from the blonde girl. _Ever_.

"Well, it looks like nothing can be done about this," Rapunzel muttered to herself, before righting her things and pulling out a sheet of paper. "Here's my number and address. I can't do anything after school on Wednesdays and Thursdays, and I'm busy Saturday mornings," she finished, handing Jack the paper just as the bell rang to signal the end of class. Without another word, Rapunzel left.

"What a weirdo," Jack muttered, looking down at the neatly printed piece of paper before crumpling it and shoving it into the front pocket of his jeans. With a slight nod to the teacher, Jack slung his backpack over his shoulder and left the music room, slowly making his way to his third class of the day.

* * *

After hearing the last bell of the day ring, Jack practically sprinted out of the class, only to be stopped by the enormous figure of Fergus Dunbroch.

"Goin' somewhere, lad? I hope ye din'n't forget 'bout your punishment," Fergus said with a loud laugh, drawing in everyone's attention.

"Keep your voice down. I don't want everyone knowing just yet," Jack grumbled, before saying in a much louder voice, "Guess you caught me, prince. Must have forgotten that 'meeting' you wanted with me."

Catching the boy's hint, Fergus tried taking on a more serious expression but failing as he led Jack toward his office, only to take a sharp right once the hallway cleared.

"Whoa, are you trying to give me whiplash here, prince?" Jack chuckled, only to fall quiet once he saw the stern expression Fergus wore.

"I din'n't forget 'bout your punishment, Jack. After school you are to help with the school play."

Biting back his almost instant reply, Jack only nodded as he let himself be guided to the auditorium.

"Alright, lad. Have fun and dun try ta break anythin'," Fergus said with a grin before hobbling back towards his office. Jack watched as the red-haired principal turned the corner and moved completely out of sight, almost tempted to ditch the whole deal and go home, but he couldn't help but remember the stern expression the old principal had had on his face when speaking to him. With a sigh, the pale-skinned boy pushed open the door and entered the large theater, knowing he couldn't live with disappointing the principal. Again.

"Ah, Jack, yes. Fergus told us you would be joining us for the spring production. Well, you happen to be in luck, because auditions just finished yesterday and we were just about to announce the roles. Please, take a seat; don't be shy." A bald-headed man spoke to him with a warm smile, his dark brown eyes sparkling with wisdom beyond his years. Rolling his own eyes at the teacher's words, Jack dumped his backpack on the velvet chair beside him and casually leaned back into the plush theater chair, looking obviously disinterested with the whole ordeal.

"So, let's give a round of applause to Fishlegs, our playwright. And for Rapunzel, our composer."

Upon hearing the familiar name, Jack looked around the room for the wave of recognizable blonde, but his attention caught again upon hearing his own name.

"So, Rapunzel will play our mysterious singer, while our leading man will have to be played by...Jack."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Who said I was going to play the lead of this stupid play? No offense," Jack added, turning to the acne-faced and fidgety Fishlegs on the final sentence. "It's not like I actually _want_ to be here. Plus, I don't think you want me for the part; I'd just screw it up," Jack said to the bald teacher, who just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Mr. Frost."

Jack winced at the formal use of his name, unintentionally looking into green eyes for a few seconds before turning back to the wise old brown.

"I believe, as a performer myself, that everyone has acting potential. After all, as the great Shakespeare once stated, "_All the world's a stage, and all its men and women merely players._" So I suggest you practice before opening day in two months. Might I suggest finding an acting buddy? Ms. Corona is an excellent actress and I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping, if you ask. And I myself am always available to help budding actors and actresses like yourselves." The teacher finished speaking before going back to making announcements and giving general information on the play. Sinking back into his chair, Jack crossed his arms and tried paying the theater teacher some attention, his bright blue eyes always catching the flicker of bright blonde every now and then.

* * *

**I just realized, I never posted this up. Oops, sorry guys, totally slipped my mind. Welp, thought I'd finally post this up before finals hit and I become this quivering, anxious mess. Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Leave me a thought before you go. Rise of the Guardians belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks while Tangled belongs to Disney. I own nothing.**


	5. Another author's note

Hello everyone!

Sorry this isn't a story update, but an update of life. So, as you may or may not know, my poll is all finished up. Now for the results, the winner is In the Night! I want to thank all that took the time to vote. So I just want to let you all know that my other stories may go on a mini hiatus just because I'll be trying to pour most of my time with In the Night, but hopefully I'll write something for my other stories, I'll just be waiting on updating them. Now what else, oh, finals are coming up next week so updates might take a while, not anything new, but then I'll finally be free! Course then I'll be going on vacation for Christmas til Jan 10, so I won't be near a computer. I'm so sorry my schedule is so finicky and it seems like all I can come up with are excuses, but I am trying. Just please bear with me. But that's it for my semi-mini life update, writing wise at least. Life life though, had a crappy day today, it definitely got me really down and temper tantrum-y, but I'm slowly getting over it. Saw Frozen, overall I think I liked it, but it did have its faults in my opinion. Overall, feeling bummed cause I'm in the process of losing a friend and don't know what to do, and am too stubborn to actual do anything. But hey, c'est la vie! Oh, and I'm in a current Phantom of the Opera stage, really want to write up a Jackunzel AU, but don't know how that would work. I wonder what you guys think of a role reversal kind of thing, where Rapunzel is the phantom?


End file.
